The Lost Timelord
by DawnCat2476
Summary: Marianne Lake is a young girl who feels rejected and unloved by her parents. When a strange man offers her the chance to see the stars, what will she choose? Rated T for some kissing scenes and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Birthday Girl

_The lost Time Lord- Chapter 1:_

_The sun's rays shone through the crack in Marianne's curtains and rested themselves against her eyelids, waking her from her sleep. With eyes half-shut she smiled to herself and softly sang, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to Marianne, Happy Birthday to me."  
Today Marianne Lake was ten years old. She got up from her bed and looked outside her window. The sun reflected off the dewdrops that clung to the blades of grass on the lawn and the birds were chirruping in the trees. There was a soft knock on the door and her parents came into the room, "Happy birthday darling" they said as they entered the room, bearing two presents each. Marianne's face broke into a grin and she ran across the room to hug them. "Mother, Father" she laughed; "Thank you!"  
"We thought we could start with these presents first and in the evening when we get back we can open the rest of them!" smiled her mother.  
"When you get back?" she inquired  
"From work you silly girl" chuckled her father  
"Oh, work" she mumbled, the smile slowly fading from her face.  
All the happiness she had felt when waking up, drained out of her and she opened her presents half-heartedly. Not long after, her mother's mobile phonerang, followed shortly by her father's. Work; that was all that mattered to her parents; she was just an "it" that they happened to dote on now and then.  
"I'm so sorry Marianne dear" her mother said; "a possible client has just called and he's willing to offer a large amount of money. You understand don't you dear?"  
"Yes mother" Marianne muttered  
"And Mr. Thompson's court case has been moved forward an hour, I'll be late if I don't hurry" rushed her father.  
Each parent gave her a fleeting kiss and left her sitting on the bed surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper and discarded presents._


	2. Chapter 2 A mysterious Gift

_The Lost Timelord- Chapter 2_

_Tired of lying in bed, Marianne left her bedroom and headed down to the kitchen in search of something to satisfy the hunger that gnawed at the inside of her belly. As she searched through the cupboards of the large kitchen, she heard a soft thump as something came through the postbox and fell on to the mat by the door. Going to investigate, she found a small box shaped parcel, wrapped in silvery paper with strange circular symbols on it. On the top of the box, under her address someone had written in red ink, "To Marianne Jane Lake, with love."  
"I wonder who sent this" she wondered and sat down, to unwrap the peculiar parcel. Under the silvery wrapping paper was a wooden box, with the same symbols etched all over it. There was a sheet of paper and Marianne unfolded it and read._

To my dearest girl,

Though I have not seen you since you were an infant, I know that you have grown into a magnificent person. I offer you this gift, in the hope that it will help you discover your true self and will eventually guide you back to me. I can promise you, that this year will be an eventful one and I advise you to take it as it comes. Happy Birthday my dear and remember, all is not as it seems.

_The note was not signed and Marianne sat dumbfounded, wondering what one earth the person meant. Then she remembered the wooden box that had come with the note. Picking it up, she opened it slowly and peered inside. There, sitting on a velvet cushion was a locket. A silver locket, engraved with same symbols that were on the box and the wrapping paper. She reached out to open the locket and then suddenly, snatched her hands away. Picking it up again, she fastened it around her neck and headed up to her bedroom with the box and the note in hand.  
Outside it started to rain and somewhere high up in the sky a big blue box hurtled towards the Earth._


	3. Chapter 3 The Man with the Blue Box

The Lost Timelord- Chapter 3:

_Marianne's mind was ready to overflow with the thoughts that coursed through it. She read the letter again and again yet still it did not become any clearer. Getting up from her bed, she picked up a book and started to read, but she could not concentrate. Suddenly from her balcony there was a loud whooshing sound and a large blue box materialized. A man emerged from the box, holding a fire extinguisher and shouting.  
"No, no, no, no!" he shouted pointing the fire extinguisher into the box.  
Marianne stared, open- mouthed at the sight before her eyes. Then she rushed to the balcony doors and pushed them open.  
"You are breaking and entering!" she retorted  
"What? Who? What?" answered the man; "you're not president of the Atraxi!"  
"The what? Who are you?" she asked  
"Me? I'm the Doctor" he grinned; "who are you?"  
The Doctor was tall and thin, with brown eyes and brown spiky hair. He was wearing a blue suit and red sneakers; all in all he gave off a rather striking appearance and the young girl was mesmerized.  
"Marianne Lake" she said shyly  
"Hello Marianne! Could you tell me where I am?"  
"We're in London of course, in South Kensington."  
"Now that's very strange" he puzzled; "I was on my way to visit the president of the Atraxi but for some reason the TARDIS changed course and came to London."  
"What's a tardis?" she questioned  
"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, it's a spaceship." He smiled pointing to the blue box.  
"A spaceship?" she gasped.  
Ignoring her last remark, he pulled out a device that looked like a screwdriver and made a buzzing sound. He ran into Marianne's bedroom but stopped short when he saw the wooden box lying on her bed.  
"Where did you get that?"he quavered.  
"Someone sent it to me for my birthday." She said  
"Who?" he demanded  
"I don't know; why is it important?"  
"There is no way, you could have this! Only a….I'm so sorry Marianne but I have to leave."  
Rushing out on to the balcony, he unlocked the door of the TARDIS and went in, closing the door behind him.  
"Doctor! Doctor!" shouted Marianne as the strange whooshing sound started up again; "Doctor where are you going?"  
The whooshing stopped and The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS.  
"I'll be back" he smiled; "don't worry."  
"Can I come?" she asked  
"No."  
"Please let me come with you, I want to see the spaceship, I want to see space." She pleaded  
"Come on then" he chuckled; "and by the way Happy Birthday."  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Unusual Happenings

The Lost Timelord- Chapter 4

_ Stepping through the door of the TARDIS, Marianne was completely gob smacked.  
"It's bigger on the inside!" she gasped turning around in circles so as to get a good view of the machine. The Doctor chuckled and turned away from the controls to look at her.  
"How old are you today Marianne?"  
"Ten years old" she said proudly.  
"It's strange" he said skeptically; "the TARDIS was drawn to you and I have no idea why! You're just a young girl. And then, there's that box! Oh my head! What was in it Marianne? "  
"Just this locket" she offered, showing it to the Doctor.  
"Open it" he commanded  
"Why? What's going on Doctor? Doctor you're scaring me!" Marianne wailed  
"Just do as I say!"  
Marianne slowly lifted her hands up to the locket, but once again she snapped them away.  
"I don't want to Doctor, I can't, I want to go home." She pleaded helplessly  
"I'm sorry Marianne, I'm so so sorry."  
He put his arms around Marianne and held her there until she calmed down._

_Before she knew it, Marianne found herself stepping out of the TARDIS and into her bedroom.  
"What is that thing?" she asked gazing up at the TARDIS.  
"It's a spaceship" the Doctor smiled; "and a time machine."  
"A time machine?" she gasped  
"Yes and I'm afraid you'll be seeing it again quite often."  
"I don't mind that much" she giggled.  
"Alright then, allons-y! And you, make sure you look after yourself."  
"I'll be fine" she responded; "so long as you tell me what's so important about this locket."  
"I don't know for sure yet, but I will tell you, I promise you that."  
He smiled at Marianne one last time before closing the TARDIS door behind him. Even as he left though, he knew that Marianne Lake was going to become an important person in his life, whether he liked it or not. As he flew away in his blue box, Marianne waited eagerly for the day when she would once again see the strange man, called the Doctor._


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Fairyland

The Lost Timelord- Chapter 5  
**  
I just want to say a quick thank you for all the reviews! You've probably heard it from loads of people, but it really does mean a lot to me. I want to become a writer in the future so I've decided to start from fanfiction. This chapter will be considerably longer, which I hope will please you! Once again thank you for the reviews!**

_It was three months after Marianne's birthday when the Doctor once again arrived on her balcony. From then on, he would visit her often and very quickly they began to bond. Two days after her eleventh birthday, he once again appeared on the balcony outside her bedroom. From inside though, he could hear shouting.  
"You're leaving again!" he heard Marianne shout; "You're never here and you even manage to go to work on my birthday!"  
"Now don't be ridiculous darling" he heard her mother answer; "you are overreacting. If it wasn't for our jobs, we would never be able to get all these nice presents for you."  
"I don't care about the presents! All I'm asking is for you to stay with me just for the day!"  
"Now look here young lady" snapped her father; "your mother and I work very hard so you can have a nice life. Do you think the money for your dance and violin lessons grows on trees? Do you think the mortgage for this house pays itself? No! It doesn't! Your mother and I pay for it, so don't let me hear you complaining about this subject again! Do you hear me?"  
"Yes father" murmured Marianne  
"Good girl" cooed her mother; "now be a good girl."  
The Doctor heard receding footsteps and the bang of the door. Peering through the window, he saw Marianne fling herself onto her bed and begin to cry. He softly tapped on the window and Marianne looked up, a watery smile breaking on her face.  
"Hello Marianne" he smiled  
"Oh Doctor!" she cried and flung her arms around his waist.  
The Doctor gently led her over to the bed and sat her on his lap.  
"Now Marianne" he said softly; "you're a young girl, living in a lovely house, with successful parents. When I look at you though, it's as if you've never experienced happiness."  
"Don't be silly Doctor, I'm fine."  
"No you're not!" he disagreed; "so I'm going to tell you something. You know how I explained to you about you about myself being a Timelord, from Gallifrey?"  
"Yes" she sniffled  
"Well there's something I left out. That locket you received last year is Gallifreyan. The symbols are in my language and they translate into a name."  
"What name?" she asked  
"That's something you'll find out for yourself. What's important for now is that you look after it and keep it safe. I'm afraid you're quite different Marianne and only the future can tell how that will affect you."  
"But what do you mean? In what way am I different?"  
"Again, that's something you'll find out in time. Now come on, I'm taking you on a trip."  
So together, the two friends stepped into the TARDIS and headed for the planet Hypporaxie.  
"Welcome Marianne Lake, to Hypporaxie." mused the Doctor  
"It's beautiful!" gasped Marianne; "what is it?"  
"It's a planet, in the Artemis Galaxy; five billion light years away from Earth." Commented the Doctor; "the thing is, the human race is actually quite familiar with the Hypporaxiens. You have a different name for them though."  
"Oh" she gulped; "and what's that?"  
"Fairies. Welcome to Fairyland Marianne."_

_The day passed peacefully, yet something stirred inside Marianne. She no longer wanted to be the girl who waited countless days for the Doctor to arrive and take her away; she wanted to see something new every day, she wanted her life to be like his. From the first moment that Marianne visited a place outside planet Earth, she began to change. She was no longer a girl, but a traveller of time and space._


	6. Chapter 6 A Date for Marianne

The Lost Timelord- Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter guys! I do want to get on to the action so I'm going to move time on a bit. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, please review; they give me confidence. Oh FYI for those who do not know, in England, a public school is a private school. Also, loo is a posh word for toilet.**

Marianne woke from her dream, happy. It was four years since the day she and the Doctor had visited Hypporaxie. That had been nothing, the places she had seen from that day on. Every year on her birthday he would visit her and then whisk her off on some new adventure. The places she had seen were unbelievable! She longed for those days, for on Earth, her life was monotonous. She hated the pompous public school that she was made to go to and her parents continued to ignore her existence.  
Looking out of her window, she saw the rain was pouring down and the lawn had flooded to become a shallow pond. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed in warm clothes.  
"Great day for a date" she muttered to herself  
She raced down to the kitchen, where she found her mother quietly eating her breakfast. This was a rare sight, but since it was a Sunday she had the day off work.  
"Morning Mum" Marianne smiled  
"Morning" her mother responded, not looking up from her magazine.  
"I'm going to meet up with some friends today Mum" she continued shaking her head  
"What today?" her mother frowned, finally looking up; "in this rain?"  
"Yes Mum, today."  
"At least let me drive you"  
"No Mum, my friends are waiting for me at the bus stop. It'll take me five minutes to walk there." Marianne said impatiently  
"Oh darling no, don't go with the bus. They're horrible dirty things." Her mother moaned  
"Mother!" snapped Marianne; "I'm going with the bus. See you later."  
She stormed out of the house taking a coat with her. By the time she arrived at the bus stop, she was soaked to the bone, but seeing her date soon lifted her spirits.  
"Hell Tom" she grinned  
"Hey Marianne" he responded and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
"How long until the bus comes, I'm soaked" she shivered  
"It should be here any minute. Here give me your coat and you can wear mine."  
Marianne smiled at him gratefully as he gave her his coat. He took her small hand in his large one, sending a shiver down her spine.  
"Come on" he said; "the bus is here."

They soon arrived in the centre of town and Tom lead her to a small coffee shop. They gave their orders and went to sit at a small table in the corner of the coffee shop.  
"I really like you Marianne" smiled Tom  
"So do I" she replied shyly  
Tom slowly leant in and before she knew it, his lips were on hers and they were kissing. After a few moments they broke apart, but Marianne's stomach was still doing cartwheels.  
"I have to go to the loo" she grinned but before she could go, Tom pulled her in for another kiss, his hand running through her hair.  
Finally managing to go to the bathroom, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her grey eyes were bright with happiness but her long red hair was a complete mess. She desperately tried to tidy it, but soon gave up.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said a voice from behind her.  
The Doctor stood behind her; leaning against one of the cubicles, with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Doctor!" she gasped  
"Hello Marianne, mind if I borrow you for a second?"


	7. Chapter 7 A Kiss to Remember

_**The Lost Timelord- Chapter 7**_

"_Doctor!" shrieked Marianne; "what are you doing here?"  
"I was just popping in, but then I __realised that you were otherwise engaged" the Doctor smirked.  
Marianne's face turned as red as her hair as she watched the Doctor laughing at her with a glint in his eye.  
"You saw everything didn't you?"  
"Well yeah, I did" he said, faking embarrassment; "he's a good looking guy though!"  
She smacked him playfully on the arm, before turning serious.  
"What is it you wanted Doctor?" she questioned  
"I didn't want anything, but I am offering to give you answers."  
"Meet me back at my place in an hour. My Dad's away on business and my Mum will be at the salon, so we won't be disturbed." She smiled  
"Okay" he laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the bathroom.  
Taking one more look in the mirror, she headed back to her table, where Tom was waiting for her.  
"You were in there a long time" smiled Tom, giving her a peck on the cheek as she sat down.  
"Well, girl's stuff you know" she answered sheepishly  
He was just about to move in for another kiss when she pushed him away.  
"Tom something's come up" she sighed; "I just remembered that I have to give in an essay tomorrow at school and I haven't even started it. I have to go back."  
"Oh, I was having such a nice time" he frowned; "never mind! I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"  
"Of course!" she grinned  
"Come let's get you back home."  
"Oh it's ok" she smiled; "I'll make my own way home."  
"No, I insist" he grinned and took her hand.  
They left the cafe and walked hand in hand towards the bus stop.  
"The next bus comes in fifteen minutes" huffed Tom, looking up at the schedule.  
"Well then we've got time to spare haven't we?" she said slyly and pulled him towards some bushes that stood a little way away.  
Hidden behind the thick bushes, her lips crashed onto Tom's. Taken by surprise, he pulled away but soon gave into temptation. Slowly but steadily, the kissing became more passionate as the couple let their guard down. Marianne grinned widely as she felt Tom running his hands through hair and gasped when he tenderly licked her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, the kissing became wilder as their tongues linked and danced together. Just as his hand went to her chest, they heard the familiar sound of the bus approaching. They broke apart, gasping for air.  
"Oh my God!" gasped Marianne; "we're going to miss the bus!"  
They just managed to get to the bus in time. Taking in their dishevelled clothes, untidy hair and swollen lips; the bus- driver looked at them suspiciously, but let them on to the bus.  
Before Marianne could take a seat next to Tom, he had pulled her onto his lap and softly kissed her throat.  
"That was amazing" he whispered  
"More than amazing" she breathed in return  
Marianne sat on Tom's lap for the rest of the journey, with his hand on her thigh. Leaving the bus, they finally arrived back at Marianne's house. Standing on the doorstep, she looked into Tom's blue eyes and stroked his cheek before lifting up her head to kiss him.  
"Wait" said Tom; "are your parents at home?"  
"No" she said softly  
Satisfied by her answer, he shrugged and kissed her. Out of the corner of his eye though, he spied a tall man in a blue suit watching them.  
"Maybe we should continue inside" suggested Tom, nodding towards the man.  
Recognizing the man as the Doctor, Marianne sighed and shook her head.  
"Maybe another time Tom. I really do need to do that essay."  
"You're right as always" he grinned lopsidedly; "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Giving her one more kiss, he left and made his way towards the bus-stop.  
Venturing up to her bedroom, she was hardly shocked to find the Doctor lounging on her bed.  
"How did you get in here?" she asked uninterested  
"That" he stated is a secret, as he put away his sonic screwdriver; "but judging by the state of your lips, I'd say your relationship with Tom Worthing won't be for much longer."  
She glared at him from across the room, before breaking into a huge grin.  
"Oh Doctor" she gushed; "it was magnificent! Kissing him was the most amazing feeling."  
"I'm sure it was" he smiled  
Inwardly though, he felt a bit strange seeing Marianne like this. Apart from with him, he had never seen Marianne so happy and he understood that she was growing up.  
"Are you ok?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to him.  
"Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok."  
Looking at him disbelievingly she said; "now Doctor, answers."_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter! I enjoyed adding some fluffiness; I think it shows just how much Marianne is growing up and how she is developing as a character. I will write one more chapter during the week to reduce the tension, but then I don't know how long it will take for me to update, as I will be on holiday! Anyway for now, Good Reading!**__  
_


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth That Hurts

_**The Lost Timelord- Chapter 8**_

_Nothing could have prepared Marianne for what she heard.  
"Marianne" the Doctor said kindly; "this will come as a shock to you. You're not human."  
"What are you talking about Doctor?" she asked nervously  
"The locket, the one you're wearing around your neck this very moment, tells you exactly who you are. You're like me Marianne, you're a Time Lord."  
"How can I be a Timelord? I'm as human as anybody."  
"Marianne listen to me" he urged; "in that locket holds your Timelord self. Only a Timelord can possess such an object. Look at mine."  
Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a fob watch, with the same symbols that her locket also had.  
"If you open that, you will become a Timelord."  
"But how can I Doctor?" she cried; "my parents are completely human."  
"They're not your real parents Marianne. I think you realise that yourself."  
"Stop it Doctor" she cried; "this isn't fair."  
"Maria…"  
"No Doctor!" she growled suddenly; "you've said enough, I think you should go now."  
"At least let me finish and then I can go and you need never see me again."  
Marianne didn't reply, so the Doctor continued.  
"Judging by your age, I believe that your real parents turned you into a human and sent you to Earth, so they could save you from The Time War. Don't you find it weird, that you have nothing in common with your parents that you look nothing like them? We're the only ones left Marianne, we have to stick together."  
This is when Marianne broke down, the stress of all those years come flooding through her. She curled up against the Doctor and cried. She cried till she was dry and then just lay against him for comfort.  
"What am I going to do Doctor?" she finally said; "I don't even know who I am anymore."  
"It's up to you what you do Marianne love."  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Marianne slowly made her way towards the front door to find Tom standing on the doorstep.  
"Tom!" she gasped  
"Hello beautiful" he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.  
He took her hand and they walked into the house.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I missed you and frankly, after that kiss I don't know how long I can stay away from you."  
Marianne blushed a bright red and giggled in embarrassment.  
"That is disgusting" said the Doctor unexpectedly  
"Who's this?" asked Tom suspiciously  
"This is my friend, John Smith"  
"Friend? Isn't he a bit old?" he continued  
"Oh I've known him since I was ten." She beamed; "he's really very nice, he just gets rude around people he doesn't know."  
"What about your essay?  
"My essay? Oh right! I finished that just before he came."  
"Well is he leaving soon?"  
"Give me a second Tom."  
She walked over to the Doctor.  
"Doctor give me some time, I need to figure out what to do and how I'm going to confront my parents. Come next week?"  
"Of course" he smiled and gave her a fleeting kiss on the forehead before exiting though the front door."  
Walking back over to Tom she gave him a kiss and then pulled him into a tight hug.  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.  
"Well my mum's not going to be back for another hour, so we can do whatever we want." She beamed  
Leading him towards the living room; they sat down on the sofa and started watching a film. Marianne rested her head on Tom's shoulder and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep. Not long after, Tom woke her by kissing her softly on the lips.  
"Hello" she said groggily  
"Hello" he responded and kissed her again  
The kiss lingered and soon became passionate. Tom's arms ran down Marianne's body as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Then, Tom put his hand on Marianne's left breast and she gasped into his mouth.  
"Tom" she moaned and pulled away.  
"Don't worry" he laughed softly; "nothing will happen, I swear."  
Relaxing, they began to kiss once again, this time with Tom's hand glued to her breast.  
Unfortunately, Marianne's mother decided to arrive at that very moment.  
"Oh no" groaned Marianne; "come on you can climb down from my balcony."  
Laughing madly, they ran up the stairs to Marianne's bedroom. The TARDIS was long since gone.  
"Marianne dear, I'm home" called her mother  
"Coming Mum!" she answered; "Come on Tom, you better go."  
"Okay" he laughed; "just one last thing."  
Once again, their lips united in a passionate kiss.  
"I love you" he breathed unexpectedly  
Marianne stared at him and then happily responded; "I love you too."  
Tom grinned before turning away and climbing down the balcony. Her head in a daze, Marianne turned away from the window and leisurely made her way downstairs.  
"What were you doing up there?" her mother asked crossly  
"Oh, nothing" she replied; "when's Dad coming back?"  
"Tomorrow night, why?"  
"I'm allowed to ask aren't I?"  
"Watch your tongue young lady." Snapped her mother  
"Yes Mum" Marianne scowled  
"How was your outing today with your friends?" she asked, trying to smile  
"It was fun, very fun." Marianne responded, smiling at the memory.  
"I hope you're not running around with any boys." Her mother quizzed  
"Just one" Marianne said  
"Are you going out with him?" her mother glared  
"I am actually, yes!"  
"Well you can put an end to that! I've told you time and time again, you will not go off and snog any boy you fancy, like some common whore."  
"Are you mad Mum?" shouted Marianne; "Just because I happen to fall in love with a boy that does not make me a whore! I've had enough of you thinking the worst of me and I hate you!"  
She slapped her, Mrs. Lake slapped her daughter across the face, causing a large red mark to imprint itself on her cheek.  
"How dare you speak to me like that" shrieked Mrs. Lake; "how dare you believe that you can treat me in that way! Get out of my sight; I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. I don't know who you've become Marianne!"  
"Well you wouldn't would you!"  
"I beg your pardon" she hissed  
"I said you wouldn't know me" Marianne cried; "since I'm adopted."  
"Marianne, how did you find out?" asked her mother and tried to pull her in for a hug.  
"Get away from me" screamed Marianne; "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"  
With that, Marianne ran out of the house. Within half an hour, she was standing outside Tom's front door. Her face was blotchy and tear-streaked; her eyes were red with crying. Tom took one look at her, before she buried herself into his arms.  
"Come on love" he cooed; "let's get you inside."  
He led her into the kitchen, where his mother was making supper.  
"Who's this?" she asked kindly  
"This is my girlfriend Mum, Marianne Lake." He responded  
"Oh my dear, whatever's the matter?" she asked  
"I'll deal with this Mum" Tom said; "can you bring some tea up to my room?"  
His mother nodded in agreement and Tom slowly led the sobbing Marianne up to his room. After helping her calm down, he turned around to face her.  
"What happened Marianne?" he asked, his tone full of worry  
"Oh Tom" she cried beginning to cry again.  
Once again he helped her calm down and patiently waited for her to speak.  
"I'm adopted Tom. They're not my real parents."  
Taken aback, Tom took a few moments to recover before he said slowly, "does it really matter though? I mean, they've loved you for your whole life and that's what counts."  
"Loved me?" she laughed bitterly; "they love their jobs more than me."  
"Don't be ridiculous!"  
"I'm serious Tom! The only times they've shown the tiniest bit of affection is on my birthdays. They don't care they never have."  
Just then, Tom's mother entered the room with two mugs of tea and slices of cake. She sat down on the bed next to Marianne and looked enquiringly at her.  
"Now why don't you tell what's happened dear and we can see what we can do to help." She said sweetly  
"Marianne's just found out she's adopted Mum."  
"Oh darling" said ; "I know it's hard. I was adopted as well, but at the end of the day dear, adopted or not you parents love you."  
"They never show it"  
"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean they don't love you my dear. I'll tell you what, you can sleep here for the night and recover; so long as you call and tell your mother that you're here."  
Marianne nodded in agreement; "thank you Mrs. Worthing, really, thank you."  
"That's quite alright dear" she smiled and left the room.  
"Your Mum's amazing" grinned Marianne  
"Yeah I suppose she is" Tom said; "and do you know what?  
"What?"  
"So are you."  
They softly kissed for a while, before Marianne snuggled up to him and fell asleep._

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I made it longer so it can keep you going while I'm away. I might find time over the next three weeks to write a few small chapters, but nothing's definite. HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The thing about families

_Chapter 9:_

_Later that evening, handed Marianne the phone so she could speak to her mother.  
"I know it'll be hard love, but you can't avoid them forever."  
"I guess" Marianne replies sullenly  
"Well here you go then" Mrs. Worthing continues and handed her the phone.  
Marianne dialled her home number and waited. Seconds later her mother's voice rang out of the phone like a bell.  
"Marianne? Is that you? Oh please say it's you!" she pleaded  
"It's me Mum" Marianne responded  
"Where are you darling? I'm so sorry about today, I was a beast. Please come hom-"  
"I'm at my boyfriend's house Mum. I need to sort things out in my head before I come home."  
"Your boyfriend's house? You have got to be kidding me! You will come back this very instance Marianne Lake!"  
"I'm sorry Mum, I've got to go." She finished and ended the call.  
As soon as she put down the phone Marianne broke down. Tom rushed over to hug her, but looked up helplessly at his mother.  
"What do I do?" he mouthed  
"Come on dear, I think we best get you to bed. You can sleep in the spare room for the night." said kindly._

_Finally in bed, Marianne was able to rest and temporarily forget the events of the day. On knock on the door aroused her from her deep thoughts.  
"Come in" she called softly  
"It's just me" replied Tom coming into the room; "are you ok?"  
"Mhm" she mumbled, nodding her head simultaneously.  
Edmund sat next to her and she immediately scooted close and cocooned herself, molding into the curve of his arms and chest. Quite quickly, she drifted off to sleep. Getting up slowly so as not to disturb her, Tom tucked the bedcovers around her and kissed her softly on the lips, before creeping softly from the room._

_The next morning dawned bright and clear. Marianne woke up rested, but still with the events of the previous day fresh in her mind.  
"You know the Doctor could help you out with this" she said to herself.  
Shaking her head, she got up and got ready to leave.  
"Thank you " she smiled gratefully as Tom led her to the door.  
"Will I be seeing you again today?" he asked  
"I'm not sure Tom; I don't think so. I have to get things sorted with _them. _I promise I'll call you though."  
"I'm counting on it" he grinned mischievously; "Oh, and just so you know, I'm planning something very special for your birthday next week. You are turning sixteen."  
"Oh Tom, I hate surprises." She whined  
"You'll love this one. Now you better be going."  
He leaned down to kiss her and found that she was clinging to him desperately, as if she were afraid to lose him. After letting the kiss linger a little longer, he pushed her softly in the direction of the bus-stop and nodded encouragingly.  
Marianne made her way home blindly and before she knew it she was standing on her doorstep. Like lightning, the door was flung open and her father towered before her in the doorway.  
"You're back" was all she could muster.  
"Marianne!" shrieked Mrs. Lake from behind her husband and rushed to pull her into a hug. Marianne obliged, but was disgusted by this sudden action of love from her mother.  
Her parents led her into the sitting room where they sat her on the sofa, before occupying two seats in front of her.  
"Firstly" announced Mr. Lake; "I feel obliged to scold you for the way you treated your mother yesterday. You run off and don't come home and then call her suddenly and say you are staying at the house of a strange boy for the night."  
"I was reckless and I'm sorry." said Marianne; "I t was wrong of me to run off like that."  
"Also" Mr. Lake continued; "I am lead to believe that you are in a relationship with this boy; am I right?"  
"Yes"  
"How old is he?  
"Seventeen"  
"And I presume you had sex with him last night?"  
"Dad"  
"Just answer the question Marianne."  
"No I didn't. We slept in completely separate rooms and his mother was overlooking us the whole time."  
Seemingly satisfied, Marianne's father looked towards his wife and nodded at her.  
"Marianne darling, when I was twenty-five, I married your father and not long after we realised I couldn't have children. We tried and tried but nothing happened. I was devastated, but instead immersed myself in work. Two years past and I realised I was even more desperate to have a child and so we decided to adopt. We saw you in the orphanage my love, and we were besotted. The lady that owned the place told us that you were left outside the orphanage in a box. Nobody knew where you came from." Her mother stopped to take a breath; "You are our child whether or not you were adopted."  
"But you never treated me that way!" responded Marianne; "You were always too immersed in work to care about me. You hardly ever took me into account."  
"I know my dear and you cannot imagine how sorry we are. Please give us a chance let's start again."  
And they did. They spent time with each other, catching up and finally Marianne felt loved by her parents. Two days before Marianne turned sixteen, her parents brought up the topic of her birthday.  
"Would you like to go out for dinner for your birthday?" asked her father  
"Oh Dad, I think Tom's organizing something for me in the evening. Can we go out during the day?"  
"Anything you like dear!"  
"Oh and can Tom come along? I would love you to meet him!"  
"I think it can be organized."_

_**While I was on holiday I wrote three long chapters on my phone and am just passing them onto my computer. I hope you like it! From here the plot deepens as does Marianne and Tom's relationship. She will be turning sixteen so a few intimate scenes may take place. I promise I will be very subtle and not explicit but if you have any complaints, please inform me! Oh, PLEASE REVIEW!**___


	10. Chapter 10 The truth

_**Chapter 10**_

_Marianne was over the moon. Her parents were ready to accept Tom and all in time for her birthday. When she called Tom, he seemed just as happy.  
"Oh Tom!" she gushed; "Everything is looking up! I've decided that we go see the sights in London!"  
"London?" he laughed; "But we're Londoners! We've done that hundreds of times before!"  
"Oh I know, but it's the company that counts!"  
They spoke for a while longer, but unexpectedly Marianne heard the familiar whooshing sound of the TARDIS coming from her balcony.  
"Tom I have to go, can I call you later maybe?"  
"Sure, bye!"  
Ending the call, she turned around to find the Doctor leaning against her wardrobe.  
"Hello Marianne"  
"Hello Doctor" she grinned before running to embrace him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I've found someone that can help you out on the matter of your parentage" he stated  
Marianne stared; after the events of the last few days, the fact that she was adopted hadn't even entered her mind.  
"I-"she stammered; "I don't know what to say."  
"They're informed then, that you realise you're adopted?" he asked  
"Yes I told them; everything was getting better!"  
"That's excellent Marianne, but you know you're not one of them!"  
"Oh I know Doctor" she snapped; "But I'm not even sixteen yet, I can't exactly just disappear into thin air!"  
"Come with me now" he urged; "a minute won't have passed when we return. Everything you've wanted to know about yourself is about to come to life. Don't deny the events that are to come."  
"I'm not denying it, I'm just scared at what I'm about to find out!" she admitted  
"Whatever happens Marianne, I'll be there; nothing can keep us apart."  
The Doctor gave her an encouraging smile before steeping into the TARDIS and holding out his hand to her. Returning his smile she took his hand and followed him inside.  
"Where are we going?" she asked  
"To The Shadow Proclamation" replied the Doctor as he flicked switches on the controls.  
"What's that?"  
"Posh name for police, Outer Space Police." he beamed; "But first come and see this!"  
Once again he took her hand and lead her to the TARDIS door.  
"This is the Marrianus Nebulus"  
Marianne gasped at the sight before her. Millions upon millions of stars were set against a sky of thousands of colours. Hues of blue and green, silver and gold, red and pink and thousands more rippled and changed, creating a never- ending pattern in the sky. At the centre of the cluster of stars was a sun; but it shone white as if covered by millions of diamonds.  
"What is this place?" exclaimed Marianne in wonder.  
"This Marianne is a collection of stars and suns placed in perfect alignment to create this particular pattern." explained the Doctor.  
"And its purpose?"  
"To convey a message to the universe; a message about you Marianne. You are impossible; apart from me, the Timelords are extinct. You existing, means everything changes, so when the time comes, the rest of the universe will recognise you."  
Marianne was speechless and suddenly she understood. Here was a man that she had known since a young age and only now did she understand his devotion to her. Not only did he love her, but he had understood from the beginning that they were bound together. She was all he had left to remind him of Gallifrey and nothing now could ever rip them apart. She turned to him and hugged him, silently thanking him for everything he had done for her and everything that he was yet to do._

_Back in the TARDIS, Marianne was sitting in one of the chairs, as the Doctor raced around tapping controls.  
"Are we going to the Shadow Proclamation now?" she inquired  
"Yup, but this is a tricky part of space so it may take longer to get there than usual."  
"How long exactly?"  
"Half an hour; but I'll tell you what, it'll take much less time if you give me a hand."  
"Really? You'll let me?"  
"Yeah! Now if you just press that red button over there."  
"What this one?" she asked pointing at a small square one.  
"Mm…not quite" he mused  
"This one?" she giggled  
"You're getting closer"  
"This one!" she laughed  
"YES!" he shouted triumphantly; "and we're off!"  
Not long after, the TARDIS came to a halt and the Doctor turned to look at Marianne.  
"Marianne" he said; "we are about to face a race called the Judoon. They're harmless to those who don't cause trouble, but I warn you not to cross them; we don't want to get on their bad side."  
Marianne nodded in agreement and together they stepped out of the TARDIS. They were confronted by four aliens that looked exactly like rhinos.  
"Doctor" she whimpered  
"Shhh" he shushed her  
"Scopo trono jodro mo lo." stated the head Judoon and Marianne stared in disbelief.  
"Mobo droho bolo bolokofotero." said the Doctor in reply.  
"Initiating scan" barked the alien; "planet of origin, Gallifrey and Earth."  
"Yeah thanks for that" said the Doctor sarcastically; "We're here to see Ragdo, priest of the Krakgo."  
"You are expected" decided the head Judoon; "first state your titles."  
"I am the Doctor and this is Marianne Lake."  
"Titles accepted, follow me."  
The Judoon formed a line and began to march. Marianne held onto the Doctor's arm tightly as they were led through endless corridors with the same grey walls and floors and with white doors on either side. Suddenly, Marianne realised her what this place reminded her of.  
"Doctor this isn't a prison is it?"  
The Doctor didn't reply but she saw him nod briefly before resuming to looking straight ahead. Finally they arrived outside a door that looked exactly like any of the others.  
"Ragdo is waiting for you" said the Judoon, pointing at the door.  
The Doctor headed through the now open door with Marianne close on his heel. The cell, was square and grey, like the corridors, but had been decorated with a rich rug and small statues of some sort of god. Sitting in a corner, was a man no taller than Marianne's shoulders, with sagging grey skin and gigantic yellow orbs on his face that were his eyes.  
"Doctor" he croaked; "I have been expecting you."  
As he spoke though, his eyes remained fixed on Marianne's face. The Doctor protectively put an arm across Marianne.  
"No need to fear. I have known for many a year that you would come here Marianne Lake."  
"Quit the games Ragdo" hissed the Doctor; "you know why we've come."  
"Of course, of course" he obliged; "come here girl."  
Marianne walked over to him and sat on the floor.  
"What can you tell me about my parents?" she asked  
"I knew them quite well; they were kind Timelords, they foresaw the fall of Gallifrey long before anyone else. Of course by that time you were born and they knew you had to survive. They sought out my help; they knew I was the only one who could offer you safe passage. Using the technology of their own planet, they made you human and I was able to bring you to Earth. That locket you wear; open it and you will become Timelord; your parents wanted to give you that choice when the time was ripe." he paused and looked at the Doctor before continuing; "I believe that one your tenth year you received it, did you not? Along with a letter. Your mother instructed that I give it to you and so the Doctor and his TARDIS was immediately drawn to you-" he stopped short.  
"I think I should continue Ragdo" decided the Doctor; "Marianne your mother had the gift of foresight. I believe she knew that one Timelord would survive the Time War and he would be sent to look after you, until you were ready to convert."  
"Then I have no choice?" she demanded; "All my life I've been human and now I'm to be forced into becoming a Timelord?"  
"No one is forcing you into anything." he said softly_

_Very soon, they had arrived back on Earth.  
"I think I should leave you for a while" decided the Doctor; "you need to come to terms with what you've learnt."  
Marianne didn't look at him; not even when he kissed her on the cheek and left.  
Not long after there was a knock on the door and she found Tom waiting outside with a large grin on his face.  
"Hello" he smiled kissing her passionately  
"Hey" she replied putting a fake smile on her face.  
"I'm going to give you an early birthday present, because I know you're ready."  
Leading her upstairs to her bedroom, he turned around and began to kiss her. He was not his usual gentle self. He forced her mouth open and pushed in his tongue, nearly making her gag, while his hands roamed her body. Marianne tried to push him away but he held on to her with all his might. He licked her neck and then suddenly ripped off her shirt and tried to grab her breast.  
"Tom!" she shouted; "What are you doing?"  
"I want this Marianne! I want you!" he moaned and caressed her breast.  
Pushing him away looking disgusted Marianne pulled on another top.  
"I don't want this! I'm not even fifteen for God's sake!"  
Tom glared at her then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
_


	11. Notice!

I am starting school on Monday so it will be slightly harder to update! I will though by the end of the week give you a chapter to enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11 Unfortunate Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor its characters, apart from the few that I came up with.  
I decided to write you this small chapter to keep you going until I post the bombshell.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Later that day Tom called Marianne but she decided to ignore him. She was disgusted and shocked at what he had done, but most of all she was upset. She had trusted him; she had believed that he was different and would respect her. Tom kept calling and so she decided to answer.  
"Marianne!" he exclaimed; "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"  
"I trusted you Tom!" she shouted in reply; "I thought you wouldn't rush me, I thought you were different."  
"Marianne please, I'm so sorry. Please let's meet up, I need to talk to you."  
Thoughts flooded into Marianne's head; perhaps it was a good thing this had happened, after all now she knew who she was.  
"Please" Tom begged  
"Okay, but not here; I'll meet you in town in half an hour."  
Half an hour later, Marianne arrived outside a small café, to find Tom waiting for her. As she approached, Tom ran to her and tried to kiss but she turned away.  
"No Tom, I don't want to kiss you" she mumbled  
"Marianne I'm really sorry" he pleaded  
"I do believe you Tom" she admitted; "but I can't do this anymore."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Things have come; personal things and I just think it won't work between us anymore" she murmured.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" he cried  
"I have to" she said before giving him a fleeting kiss and walking away so he couldn't see the tears that poured down her face._

_On the day of her birthday, Marianne cancelled her plans with her parents claiming she was unwell. Her parents went to work and she remained stretched out on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Like a miracle, the familiar sound of the TARDIS filled her ears and before she knew it the Doctor stood before her with a concerned look on his face.  
"Happy Birthday Marianne" he smiled before walking over to hug her.  
"Oh Doctor, I'm such an idiot" she sobbed  
"What happened?" he asked kindly  
"I broke up with Tom Doctor, I broke up with him. When we got back from the Shadow Proclamation that day, Tom came to visit me and, well he did things he didn't want to."  
"What did he do?" growled the Doctor  
"I stopped him Doctor don't worry. He was so sorry Doctor and I could tell he was sincere, but I broke up with him. I thought I wouldn't need him, but I do!" she cried, breaking down once more.  
"Then tell him Marianne" said the Doctor kindly; "tell him"  
Marianne hugged him tightly, before getting off the bed and running towards her bedroom door.  
"Don't go Doctor, I won't be long" and with that she ran out of the room and out of her house.  
Arriving at Tom's house, she saw his mother wasn't at home. Wanting to surprise him, she went to the stairs that led up to his balcony and climbed them. Peering in she saw Tom on his bed; but he wasn't alone. Tom was lying naked on his front and underneath him, also naked was a girl with blonde hair. They were both perspiring heavily and the girl's neck was arched back. Tom's face was plastered to the girl's breast and they were moving together at a steady rhythm. Tom Marianne realised, was having sex with another girl.  
_


	13. Chapter 12 Fear and Kisses

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Marianne was at a loss for words. Even though she had been the one to break up with Tom, she had believed that he would be there waiting for her with open arms when she returned. What she had seen had disgusted her in every way, but in a strange way, the events that had taken place had helped her make up her mind. Returning to her house, she put a smile on her face and went upstairs to speak to the Doctor.  
"How did it go?" he asked  
"I changed my mind Doctor, I reckon it was time for it to end anyway!" she replied a little too brightly.  
Despite her smile and words, the Doctor could see everything was put on.  
"And I've made a decision Doctor. I want to go with you and I want to become a Timelord, but not now."  
"Are you serious?" he asked  
"I have to Doctor, I don't belong here anymore."_

_It was three years later, when Marianne saw the Doctor again. He had decided that it would be best if he left her to her own accord for the next few years, so she could be sure when the time came that she wanted to join him. She had finished school and instead of going to university, she had decided that she would take a gap year to travel. She had become a volunteer for an animal charity in Namibia, she had gone to Australia and South Africa; she made sure that she lived her life to the full.  
Finally after a year, she was arriving back from America at Heathrow Airport, when she saw him. Tom Worthing was standing in the queue next to hers at Passport Control.  
"Marianne!" he greeted  
"Tom!" she said in reply; "What are you doing here?"  
"I've just come back from Spain" he explained; "what about you?"  
"Me? Oh, New York." She replied  
"It's been so long" he chuckled  
They headed through Passport Control and met on the other side to chat.  
"How have you been?" she inquired  
"I've been fine, got a break off Uni for a while."  
"Oh really? What are you studying?"  
"Biochemistry at UCL, what about you?" he asked  
"I've been travelling for the last year; I decided to take a break off education." she laughed lightly  
"Fantastic" he said, turning around; "Marianne, this is my girlfriend Jesse."  
A girl walked up to them and smiled at Marianne. She was very glamorous, with a slim body, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Marianne's head buzzed with memories of a certain day when she had looked through Tom's window, to see the two of them together in bed.  
"Hi" said Marianne, trying to smile.  
"Hey" Jesse replied in an American accent; "nice to meet you."  
"Yeah! Well I best be going; I don't want to stick around in this airport all day. I might see you around Tom."  
"Not if I see you first" grinned Tom, his old humour returning.  
Marianne grinned and began to walk away when it suddenly happened. A familiar voice shouted out above the crowd.  
"Everybody get out! There's going to be an attack on this airport, you have to leave!"  
"Doctor!" shouted Marianne above the shouts of the crowd.  
"Marianne? Is that you?" he called in reply  
"Doctor!" she laughed in happiness and ran up to him.  
"It had to be you here!" he said cockily  
"I've missed you so much!" she burst out and suddenly kissed him full on the mouth.  
From nearby she saw Tom glancing at her strangely and the Doctor stood rooted to the spot with a smug look on his face.  
"Yup, still got it" he commented, before the whole building shook; "Come on we have to get out of here!"  
They managed to get through the crowds that were running around in panic and the police, who were trying to calm the people down. When they got outside though, all they could see for miles around was a flat, barren, red pane.  
"Look out of the window!" screamed someone suddenly  
People rushed to the doors and windows of the airport and the whole place fell into complete mayhem. Out of nowhere a voice spoke out across the crowds,  
"Do not fear humans, we shall do you no harm if you give us what we require. We know you are here Doctor and we know who you are trying to hide from us. We only wish to talk to her, bring her to us; we will do her no harm."  
"Doctor?" began Marianne  
"I know who they are; they're the Rabtons. I thought they had all been wiped out during the Time War" said the Doctor mostly to himself; "we have to go to them!"  
"But what will they do to me?"  
"Nothing, not if we obey them; but if they don't they will kill every one of us."  
Suddenly, Tom was standing beside them.  
"What do you mean they'll kill us?" he asked; "what's going on Marianne?"  
"Tom you have to go! I can't explain this to you!" said she, before the Doctor took her hand and led her off.  
"Marianne! What do you have to do with this?" he called after her.  
Jesse approached him with a worried look on her face.  
"What's going on Tom?" she asked  
"I'm sorry Jesse, I have to find Marianne!" and with that he ran after them._

_The Doctor seemed to know where he was going and though he didn't speak to Marianne, he could feel her hand trembling in his. He understood the seriousness of the events that had taken place, but for some reason, his mind kept drifting back to when Marianne had kissed him. He realised with a start, that she was no longer a young girl but a woman.  
"Doctor who are the Rabtons?" she asked tentatively  
"An ancient race Marianne, nearly as old as the Time Lords."  
Suddenly Marianne stopped in her tracks and pressed her hands to her ears. She could hear the Doctor calling out to her, but the voice in her head was much louder.  
"We know you fear us young Marianne, why do you fear us if you do not know us! We can help you; we can make all your troubles go away. Come to us Marianne and you will never be afraid again."  
The voice that spoke was not sinister, but kind; Marianne was no longer afraid.  
"Marianne are you alright?" asked the Doctor worriedly.  
"I'm fine, I just felt a bit strange for a second."  
The Doctor looked at her disbelievingly, but continued to walk.  
"The Rabtons will probably be on the roof, they like the warmth and the light."  
"I wonder what they want from us" Marianne wondered  
"I don't know Marianne, I really don't know." The Doctor stopped and looked down at her; "I know I said that they are usually harmless, but I want you to be careful; don't you dare leave my side."  
"So it might be the last day of my life" joked Marianne; "so if it is, it's the last chance I will ever have to do this to someone."  
With that she tilted her head upwards and kissed the Doctor on the lips. They kissed steadily for a few moments before the Doctor broke away.  
"That was um-"he began  
"It was nothing, I was just joking around" she blushed; "Come we don't want to make them impatient."  
They arrived on the roof, to find a large silver ship, that stretched out across the ship.  
"Nowhere near as impressive as the TARDIS" giggled Marianne  
The Doctor laughed in return, but doubt was beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach. They approached a door and it slid open to accept them.  
"Welcome Doctor" said a voice and Marianne heard the Doctor gasp at the speaker.  
"You're not of the Rabtons; you're a priest of Krakgo."  
"You're bewilderment surprises me" the priest said; "after all, Ragdo never could keep a secret."_

_**Tom's back, Marianne's kissed the Doctor twice in one chapter and I have just introduced you to more priests from Krakgo! I swear I will update soon, but in the meantime please REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 13 The Return of Love

**Chapter 13**

"You're just in time Doctor" continued the priest; "the process is just about to begin!"  
"Process? What process?" snapped the Doctor in return.  
"It is simple Doctor, we need the girl!"  
"Marianne get out of here!" shouted the Doctor, but she stood there looking around the ship in wonder.  
"Oh she won't respond to that!" hummed the priest; "You see my friends over there have been helping brainwash her, it is so easy with humans!"  
"Leave her alone!" roared the Doctor  
"Bind him!" he commanded; "We don't want him getting away. You see Doctor, Ragdo let a few things slip. You know how we priests are, always looking for new energy for our gods. Since the beginning of our race we have known the energy from a Timelord would last an eternity."  
"Then use me! Just leave Marianne alone!" he pleaded  
"What would be the use of that? You're much too old; but the girl is fresh, wild and bursting to be released from her shell!"  
Suddenly from behind them, Tom came rushing out of nowhere!  
"Keep your hands off her you miserable piece of shit!" he shouted  
"Tom?" gasped Marianne suddenly and rushed over to hug him.  
"Oh what a sweet little reunion! Now come here girl!"  
Marianne obeyed and began to walk over to where the priest was standing. Something though was different; her eyes were no longer blank but sparkling with life and the Doctor noticed this.  
"What will you gain from this then? What have the great priests of Krakgo got to gain?" asked the Doctor, trying to draw away attention from Marianne.  
"We will be forever known, for being the first race to drain the energy of a Timelord Doctor! What could be better than that?"  
The Doctor turned away from the priest to look at Tom, but found he had been knocked out by one of the guards that were standing around the ship. Thinking quickly, he ran over to Tom, knelt beside him and shook him?  
"Tom are you ok?" he called  
He immediately saw Marianne's head snap over to them and she came running over to where the Doctor was kneeling. Discreetly, the Doctor passed over his sonic screwdriver and hugged her, just before the guards pulled them apart.  
"The boy will live, do not worry!" sneered the priest  
Then out of nowhere an intimidating figure appeared out of thin air in the shape. It was another priest, but this one seemed to be female as her body was leaner and her face held a proud arrogant look to it.  
"Why do Kreldo?" she asked menacingly.  
"I am sorry my Lady, they have been giving us difficulties!"  
"They told me you were wise, but through my own eyes I can see that you are nothing but a mere fool!"  
She turned away from Kreldo and made her way towards the Doctor.  
"My Lord of Time, it has been many a decade since I last felt your presence." She said seductively stroking his chin.  
"It was no accident that I tried to avoid you Pelaya" he replied  
"How rude you are Doctor! Instead you have brought with you a mere girl; I am disappointed." Turning towards Marianne she said; "You see child, at least a century ago; long before the fall of Gallifrey; I travelled with the Doctor and for a time we were lovers. Now it seems he has acquired younger tastes. That of course, gives me even more reason to drain every single bit of energy from you."  
"Stop it Pelaya, she's just a girl!" the Doctor pleaded  
"No Doctor!" replied Marianne; "Don't you see if I die the world can continue on, but without you nobody can survive!"  
"The girl is wise Doctor, perhaps you should listen to her!" smiled Pelaya cruelly  
At the Doctor's desperate look she smiled widely.  
"Oh I see! You have developed feelings for the girl and yet so has she; I can see that now! Though I also see that she is drawn to that boy, they were partners once; she is thinking of his lips!" she sneered.  
As Pelaya spoke, the Doctor caught Marianne's eye and nodded. At the sign, Marianne pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the guards and priests that seemed to buckle at the sound that emitted from it.  
The Doctor ran over to Tom and threw him over his shoulder before turning to Pelaya one last time.  
"You were kind once Pelaya and I would help you if I could, but my main priority is Marianne! I think it's time you returned to Krakgo."  
Just as they were about to leave the ship, the Doctor punched a button and then with Tom over his shoulder and Marianne besides him, they left the ship. They watched it vanish into the sky and when it did Marianne turned to the Doctor.  
"What did she mean Doctor about us being drawn to each other?"  
"I think Pelaya mistakes romantic love, with brotherly love"  
Nodding, Marianne continued; "Were you really together?"  
"Yeah we were, ages ago of course! Now I think you better care to Tom, I think he's waking up."  
"Marianne?" called Tom softly; "What happened?"  
"You knocked your head really badly Tom, you've been out for hours!" giggle Marianne  
"I've missed hearing you laugh" he groaned and with that, he lifted up his head and kissed Marianne on the mouth; the old flame reigniting inside them.  
The Doctor turned away so he wouldn't have to see them and left with jealousy he had never felt before gripping at his heart.  
"Do you want to come back to my flat?" mumbled Tom into Marianne's ear  
Nodding, she helped him up and they left the now calm airport with their bags in their hands.

Arriving at Tom's flat, Marianne stopped short.  
"What about your girlfriend?" she asked  
"I broke up with her five minutes ago!" he grinned and kissed her passionately.  
They went into the house and made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
"Won't your parents worry about you?" he asked  
"I don't speak to them much anymore!" she replied, seeming to stiffen at the mention of her adoptive parents.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise it was a touchy subject!" he said and kissed her again  
"It's ok" she replied; "I just don't want to talk about it!"  
"I missed you, you know. I couldn't believe it when you broke up with me that year!"  
"I have a confession to make Tom" said Marianne suddenly; "That day we broke up, I immediately regretted it and I came back to your house to say I was sorry!"  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah and that's not all. I climbed up onto your balcony and I saw you having sex with Jess."  
"Oh God!" he groaned; "I'm so so sorry!"  
"I suppose it's fine now, so long as you don't do that with anyone now!"  
With those words, Tom pressed his lips against Marianne's and they began to kiss passionately. Marianne opened her mouth and Tom's tongue probed forward, exploring every inch of it. He tugged at the bottom of her top and began pulling it upwards.  
"I am allowed to this time?" he breathed as he kissed her collarbone.  
In response, Marianne laughed and pulled down his trousers. Kicking them off; Tom picked her up in his arms, carried her to his room and placed her on the bed before returning and firmly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
